His Boisterous Voice
by TitanPandora
Summary: Ludwig always loved musical theater, so this year is going to be his big break to show this school that he wasn't just some quiet background character. [GERITA, Musical AU]
1. Chapter 1

The Austrian chorus teacher stared at his wife with worried eyes. The young women with long brown hair whipped past him with papers practically spilling out of her hands. She finally got all the papers she wanted and dropped a wide stack in front of the chorus teacher that gulped.

"Elizabeta." He said worriedly as he slowly moved a piece of paper to look over the notes.

"Yes Roderich? That's the music you're playing for the musical." She confirmed with a shit-eating smile. She twirled around her classroom, her dress lifted in the air. Roderich always worried about his wife's sanity when the musicals came around. She practically already had parts.

This year it is _Singing In The Rain,_ a wonderful musical from the 1920s that played a beautiful romance between an on-stage actor and a film actor.

"Mrs. H?" Came a deep voice as the door was open. Lovino shuffled into the room with a binder pressed to his chest. Roderich liked Lovino, he was a good singer and dancer, yet his passion was directing, it fitted his personality like a circle to a circular hole. Elizabeta picked him to be the student director which he gladly accepted with wide thanks.

"Lovino! Just in time!" She yelled as she ran over to her board. Elizabeta grabbed the hooked end of the white screen and flung it upwards where names were located. "What do you think about Feliciano as Kathy. I was planning to put him down as Lina, but... God, I could never see him like that." She pointed to Feliciano's name that was under Kathy.

Lovino chuckled like she said a joke and sat on a desk letting his legs dangle as he opened up his binder where writing was scribbled everywhere. He clicked the black ink pen that was attracted to side and started writing down names on the page. "Trust me, Feliciano is an actor, give him a part and he'll take it to far, but I agree for him part being Kathy." Lovino gingerly cradled his chin with his hand as he gazed at the board longingly. "He has that appealing strive to be an actor, even if he is being casted for a girl."

"Exactly!" Elizabeta screamed and pointed to Roderich. "Give me an E." She mimicked Feliciano's higher voice, she went to walk away, but her face showed horror as she ran to the top of the piano. "Flat!" She cried and clasped her hands together going to the middle of the classroom.

Lovino laughed, hiding his smile behind his hand as she mimicked Feliciano. If Feliciano got a musical about himself, Elizabeta should be casted as him, because she played him better than his own twin.

After they fooled around for a while, Roderich started playing the piano looking over the notes. Elizabeta was humming the words to the songs he was playing as she wrote down names.

"HELL NO!" Lovino screamed as he practically threw his pen at his English teacher.

"What!?" She cried as Lovino looked ready cry as he pointed to the name under Don Lockwood, lead role.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt?!" He asked her with his pleading high voice. " _Ludwig Beilschmidt?!_ That man couldn't act his way out of a preschool room!" He roared slamming his fist down on the table.

"But! He's really good! We can teach him how to act. He and Feliciano have this kind of... how do I put this... On stage affection that I thirst for." She yelled back and Roderich sighed, if Ludwig would be singing he would have to leap down an octave.

Lovino looked torn from agreeing with her and going with his undying hatred for the blonde hair and blue eyed Kraut. "Fine." He gave in and looked away as Elizabeta squeal. "I'll see if he fits the part at try outs." Lovino mumbled and went back to writing. He wrote on a piece of paper, but also in the script he was given. Most of it were suggestions for props, stage lighting, and dance moves, he left Feliks to the costumes. He will soon give these notes to Matthew and Gilbert, Gilbert being the captain of the stage crew and Matthew the soundboard and lighting king.

"Can't wait till tomorrow Lovino, we'll be soaring, don't worry." She assured, "plus we have 2 extra weeks to practice since were starting early." Elizabeta mumbled the last part slyly and Lovino glared.

 **(...)**

Ludwig felt that he was over his head when he stood awkwardly in the auditorium. A boy just walked past him wearing heels! A girl grabbed her friend's hand and they twirled together doing a tango. He thought he just heard someone cry that they forgot their song.

"Feliciano?" The stage director came out. Ludwig wished that it wasn't Lovino. Lovino hated him since... well forever! He barely even knew why that man just hated him, but he told his brother he was doing this so his report card showed that he was well rounded and the most prestigious school would let him in. Plus he always loved musical theater and this was just his big break.

"Ludwig?" He then called and Ludwig felt his ears turn red as they watched the jock slash geek go and stand by the cutest guy in the grade, also side note, this was the guy wearing heels.

They went out into the cold auditorium and Ludwig felt himself slowly cringing at the mess he got himself into.

"Good afternoon Feliciano!" Mrs. H chimed waving the auburn hair cutie who giggled and waved his fingers. "I see you brought out the character shoes, huh." Ludwig looked down, so the heels had a name and Feliciano wasn't wearing them for just the sake of it.

"Of course, I will never get used to them if I never wear them." He jumped and the heel smacked off the wooden floor scaring the living daylight out of Ludwig.

"So before we make poor Ludwig pee himself, how about you sing." Elizabeta laughed and Feliciano just looked back at Ludwig giving him a sympathetic look.

"Like they say in theater." He took Ludwig's hands with loving eyes. "Break a leg." Feliciano whispered making Ludwig feel a shiver go up his spine.

Feliciano soon let go of his hands and went to Mr. Edelstein on piano handing him the sheet music to the song, but he didn't get out a cheat-cheat to help him if he forgot the words.

Mr. Edelstein started playing cords on the piano and Feliciano put his hands on the top of the piano humming quietly. "Oh listen sister." His voice was like sweet honey in the high octave. "I love my mister man." His hand skimmed the sky and Ludwig could practically see the sparkles in his eyes. "And I can't tell you why." He held out the note as he let his hands off the piano and started walking forward. Ludwig found a seat for him to sit on as he waited his turn at the guillotine.

"Why I should love that man." He pressed his hands to his chest as he twirled around, the character shoes let out a satisfying click as he stood with his arms wide with a large smile on his face, "It must be something that the angels have planned!" He pointed the sky with a loving eyes, Ludwig noticed he never made eye contact with the directors, but his eyes were trained to the back wall of the auditorium.

"Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly," Feliciano made a swimming motion and then jumped in the air flapping his arms getting a chuckle from Ludwig and Elizabeta, but Lovino stayed emotionless, "but I got to keep loving that man till I die." He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and slump his head back.

Ludwig watched with amazement as Feliciano took the stage with his acting. He looked so right up there that it made Ludwig jealous, jealous of not having that ability. Yet, he swallowed his pride when Mr. Eldstein stopped playing and Feliciano finished singing.

"Thank you Feli, you can wait till Ludwig's done than you can go back." Elizabeta ordered and Ludwig's hands tighten around the sheet music. He shuffled over to Mr. Edelstein giving him the music and he raised an eyebrow at him, like, 'why are you doing this song?'.

Ludwig stood on the stage crumpling his paper in frustration. He threw it to the ground and glanced at Lovino who was completely shock by the song. He wondered why they didn't like _Fifty Million Frenchman_ , yet they liked _Show Boat_.

"Since you blew in like a boisterous wind." He started rather angrily as he crossed the stage. "I often wonder, dear. Why gentlemen all fall to their knees?" He gave the wall a questioning look as he perched himself on the chair as Feliciano stared him like he grown three heads. "The moment you appear!" He sang loudly, "Your fetching physique is hardly unique." He shook his head leaning in close to Feliciano. "Your mentally not that hot." He acted like he admitted the truth and Feliciano gasped.

He grabbed the auburn haired boy's shoulder and slowly put his arm around him sitting down in the chair. "But I'll tell you what you got." He quickly stood up and proudly put his hands on his hips. "You got that thing, you got that thing. That thing that makes birds forget to sing!" He heard his voice echo off the walls as he got loud, usually this wasn't a thing that he would do, but he felt so alive! Like the pounding in his heart just wouldn't stop for a break as he ran to the front of the stage.

"Yes you got that thing!" He turned around and pointed at Feliciano who had his hand pressed to his chest in real shock. "You got that charm, the subtle charm." He backed up till he got to the piano to lean across it swaying his finger back and forth. "That make young farmers desert their farm." He sang in an upbeat tune never glancing at the completely shocked directors, well shocked for Lovino, Elizabeta was screaming internally. "'Cause, you got that thing, that certain thing." He sang slowly closing the song, even if it wasn't over he just did a small bit of it.

"Thank you Ludwig." Elizabeta found her voice as she turned to the door. "Please exit, the next group will come in." She instructed. Ludwig turned away getting his papers back and walked behind Feliciano who was smiling like an idiot.

When Lovino was sure the doors were closed he turned to Elizabeta. "He's amazing!" He cried and she clasped her hands with his.

"And you didn't believe me." She smirked and Lovino pressed his hand to his chest trying to get the image of Ludwig taking the stage out of his head.

"LOVI!" Good thing he was here. Lovino glanced up at his boyfriend, Antonio, who graced the stage with his best friend Bella.

"Good to see you too." Lovino straighten himself out. "Did you hear our new star?" He asked, Ludwig could project his voice very well.

"Like we couldn't!?" Bella gasped. "He's amazing, everyone was speechless outside." She laughed watching Antonio hand his music to Roderich who looked over the song.

Antonio ran to the front of the stage and his face fell to sadness. "Father." He started shaking his head. "We've got something to tell you, a story of our time." He shook his head, a very stressed western accent filling his voice as he fell to his knees, his hands clasped together. "A tragic, but inspirational tale of manhood at it's prime!" He cried to his sky, his hands rose in an symbol to praise the sky.

"You know you have a dozen sons." He hand skimmed the front row of seats like their were people there. "Well now that's true." Antonio tried to surpass giggles as he faked a tear down his cheek. "But don't feel sorrow, do not grieve." He sang in a slow pace. "He wouldn't want you to." He whispered nodding his head standing up as he swayed back an forth with his hands at his buckle.

"There's one more angel in heaven." He pointed to the sky. "There's one more star in the sky." His hand went down with jazz fingers. "Joseph we'll never forget you." He pleaded.

"It's tough, but were going to get by." Antonio danced backwards as he started exaggerating his sadness. "There's one less place at our table. There's one more tear in my eye, but Joseph the things that you stood for, like truth and light will never die!" He sang happily grabbing onto Bella and cradled her head to his chest sniffling widely.

"When I think of his last battle, a lump comes to my throat." He stopped singing, pretending he can't speak, but regained speech with more fake sadness. "It takes a man to wrestle..." He pretended to think. "A goat!" He finished with laughter.

"Typical you!" Lovino cried as he was writing something down in his notebook. _"Joseph and the Techno Colored Dream Coat_ is not a good musical anyways!" He teased and Antonio gasped dramatically back and forth from Lovino to Bella as he fell to his chair dramatically.

"Never mind you Lovi, I have my song." Bella shook the paper and handed it to Mr. Eldstein politely. She femininely ran over to her seat and put it in the middle of the stage and turned around. As Roderich played the notes Bella turned around with anger fuming on her face. "I hate men." She sang in an eerily voice stomping her foot on the ground as she walking towards the chair.

"Can't abide 'em, even now and then." She huffed turning around in front of the chair. "Then ever marry one, I'd rest a virgin rather." Bella sat in the seat looking glum, yet fire poured into her eyes. "For husbands are a boring lot and only give you bother." She fluttered her hand to side rolling her eyes. She crossed her leg and then sang apologetically, "of course I'm awfully glad that mother had married father."

Singing rather loudly she stood up "but I still hate men!" She held it out long as she fruitlessly swayed her dress back and forth angrily pointing out into the audience. "From all the type I met within our democracy." She walked around the chair and then decided to stomp her character shoes on top of the seat with her hands at her waist looking proud. "I hate the most the athlete with his bold and brassy." She growled slapping her crotch making Elizabeta jolt, but she laughed it off.

"He may have hair upon his chest." Her hands glided over her open skin from her V-neck shirt. "But sister, so did Lassie!" She sang to sky with a bold look at Lovino. "Oh I hate men!" She sang it out before screaming angrily and kicking the chair away. Antonio was practically dying with laughter as Bella ended her fiasco.

"Thank you guys, send in the next group!" Elizabeta chimed watching them go.

"This going to be one hell of a ride." Lovino huffed as he finished writing down stuff on his paper.

"Did she just grab her crotch?" Elizabeta asked with laughter filling her voice making Lovino sigh with anger. It would be a long two and a half months for him.

 **(...)**

 **TBC**

 _Songs Sung:_

 _Show Boat: Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man_  
 _Fifty Million Frenchmen: You Got That Thing_  
 _Joseph And The Techno Colored Dream Coat: One More Angel In Heaven_  
 _Kiss Me Kate: I Hate Men_

 _Musical: Singing in the Rain._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, all songs go to their rightful owner and all characters used are property of the creators of Hetalia._


	2. Chapter 2

The rain steadily fell over the high school giving it a sense of gloominess. Ludwig Beilschmidt had felt the rain since he woke up in the morning still going over his decision on trying out for the musical. He showered with a scowl. Dressed with a scowl. Ate breakfast with an in-thought scowl. He just couldn't get the sour feeling out of his soul.

He walked to school with his black umbrella next to his best friend Kiku with his purple umbrella. They usually rode bikes to school, but the weather would be dangerous. Though it didn't bother Gilbert that zipped past them with his red bike being flanked by Francis and Antonio.

"So, I don't even know why I put myself through this torture. I already had the tissues as I was crying about Togo-san-" Kiku was in mid-rant about his adventures of watching Yuki Yuna is a Hero. Ludwig had made a side note to never watch that anime.

"Ludwig?" Kiku asked and Ludwig looked over sending a hum, "why is Arthur Kirkland glaring at you?" He asked innocently.

They had got to the school's campus where it had a huge yard with tons of trees and in the middle connecting all four path was a 3 tier fountain with roses around the side around. Sitting on the fountain's base was Arthur Kirkland who was dripping wet and completely glaring.

"I-I don't know. . . ." Ludwig muttered as they passed the Englishman who was fuming. A drop of rain slammed on his face and tentatively rolled down his face and dropped off the tip of his nose, never fazing him as green eyes followed Ludwig into the building.

"He seemed pretty pissed, maybe you should ask him in homeroom." Kiku offered as they made their way to their lockers that were conveniently next to each other.

Kiku's bright salmon colored locker had anime magnets and a drawing from Alfred at the top while Ludwig's white locker was usually clean with nothing on it, but today someone stole one of Kiku's cat magnet and a piece of paper was being held up.

Ludwig set his umbrella down and took the paper from the magnet turning it over. To his surprise it was the casting list that Mrs. H and Lovino probably made overnight, but the most shocking thing was his name was highlighted at the top next to the name, 'Don Lockwood'. . . the male lead.

"Holy shit! Kiku! Pinch me!" To Ludwig's request Kiku gave his friend a pinch on the arm and he yelped and opened his eyes staring at the paper.

"Congratulation Ludwig-san. I guess i'll see you at rehearsal, today." Kiku sent him a pleasant smile, but inside Ludwig was numb inside.

Lovino Vargas allowed him to be male lead while Feliciano Vargas, the school's most prestigious singer, got to be his love interest. To add everything up, Ludwig Beilschmidt would be probably making out with Feliciano Vargas on stage.

"I'm feeling light headed!" Ludwig admitted as he placed the paper back on his locker and sat down on the floor. Kiku simply gave him a light chuckle and opened his locker placing his umbrella at the bottom collecting his binder full of homework and his chemistry book setting it beside him.

"See you in chem." Kiku bowed and walked away with a slight smile as Ludwig groaned silently.

 **..**

Ludwig had a hard time focusing in school today which was a rare occurrence. Gilbert, at the end of the day, decided to join his little brother at his locker while he was packing up.

"I never did ask you," Gilbert started, "what did you get in the play. I assume something in the ensemble?"

Gilbert had a piece of paper thrusted into his face as Ludwig put his backpack over his shoulder. In his hand was the black umbrella being held tightly as Gilbert un-crinkled the paper and looked it over.

His face showed shock and disbelief, "Ludwig! This is great! I'm so proud of you!"

Gilbert quickly walked over patting his brother on the back as the younger brother glared slightly crossing his arms as they walked into the auditorium.  
Everything seemed set in motion with people talking and others just sitting around on their phones.

"Luddy! Luddy sit here!" cried Feliciano as he waved his hand frantically. He sat with Antonio who was hugging Student Director Lovino Vargas from behind swaying them back and forth. Lovino looked peeved as he was in conversation with Bella.

Reluctantly, Ludwig walked to the spot with his backpack awkwardly over his shoulder with a look of complete awkwardness.

"Or should I say Don Lockwood," Feliciano giggled with a wink, "congratulation Luddy~"

Feliciano went up to his toes to kiss both of Ludwig cheeks and gave him a gentle smile. It made Ludwig's face burst into color and he sputtered out syllables.

"Feliciano, don't break my lead." Lovino scolded suddenly and Feliciano looked over with a pursed smile, like he did nothing wrong.

"Go up to the stage, Beilschmidt, take this." Lovino gave Ludwig a large stack of papers. With one look at it, Ludwig could already tell it was his script with his parts already highlighted with bright yellow marker.

As he walked up to the stage he looked at the papers. Gilbert ran up to him standing at the bottom of the stage and handed him a black binder to the put the papers in. As he collected all his papers, Ludwig noticed Feliciano standing with a purple binder with sparkly cat stickers with Bella who had a pen sticking out of her mouth, she took it out briefly and pointed to something on the paper to Feliciano, making him giggle and say something back.

After Antonio talked privately with Lovino for a couple minutes he was given his script that he put in a bright red binder with tomato stickers and in the front were doodles that were both done by Lovino and Bella. Next on stage was the kind hearted Michelle from that one island state, Arthur Kirkland who was still glaring menacing at his paper, Alfred F. Jones who looked a little too enthusiastic about his part with his star spangled binder, and Simon Denson.  
Ludwig was highly surprised to see Simon Denson knowing he mostly did stuff with his friend group, dubbed kindly as the Nordics, but at least he was selling himself out.

"Good Afternoon cast." Lovino yelled and people quickly found seats while Lovino made his way up to the stage and stood in front of the microphone. "This year's performance is going to be large knowing we have extra time to improve. I'd like everyone to get familiar with our cast. Lead roles are-" Lovino stepped back and showed the speaking roles.

"Feliciano Vargas as Kathy Seldon.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt as Don Lockwood.

"Antonio Carriedo Fernandez as Cosmo Brown.

"Bella De'Blieck as Lina Lamont.

"Arthur Kirkland as R.F. Simpson.

"Alfred F. Jones as Roscoe Dexter.

"Michelle Shells as Dora.

"Lastly, Simon Denson as Rod."

Lovino stepped back as the few ensemble and crew clapped. Ludwig blushed slightly as Feliciano pranced over hugging his arm with a bright smile. Antonio was busy striking poses with Simon and Alfred while Arthur looked torn by ripping their throats out or busting a vein.

Bella was busy writing something down in her binder as Michelle looked over her shoulder.

"Before Mrs. H comes to practice we will be practicing the music, so the first song is all yours Antonio." Lovino slapped his boyfriend on the back and pushed him towards Mr. Eldestien who was shuffling his music. Sitting on the edge of the stage Antonio opened his binder and looked over the song quickly.

"Bastard, a word," Lovino sneered. Ludwig looked up feeling the whiskey eyes staring on him. He pointed at himself and Lovino motioned him over to the side of the stage.

Ludwig glanced at Feliciano who was beaming with a smile and didn't notice the sudden call out. He carefully got his arm back and approached Lovino who was scowling.

"Please tell me that you can dance." Was the first thing Lovino said.

"What kind of dancing. I can tap pretty well, I once took a class in pole dancing, I am also starting ballet in the spring. . ." Ludwig trailed off.

"Tap, not pole dancing. Bastard why did you take a class in pole dancing?"

"It's good for the abdomen, but I would say I'm rather good."

"Great, actually this is splendid," Lovino gasped as he wrote something down quickly on his binder and then pointed his pen at Ludwig, "this whole musical is like tap on steroids. Bring your tap shoes tomorrow at 10 AM sharp and get ready to dance."

"But tomorrow is Saturday!" Ludwig reminded.

"I know that Beilschmidt. 10 AM sharp." Lovino tapped the watch on his wrist and walked from the corner followed by Ludwig.

"Go sing Bastard."

Ludwig turned to the empty spot where Antonio should have been sitting, but it was open for him. He walked to the spot turning to the back of his binder where the music was placed on the sheet.

Feliciano was sitting on the stage with Bella and Michelle. He was about to go on until he shushed his friends and gazed over at Ludwig.

Ludwig took a deep breath and started singing, " _You step out of a dream, you are wonderful to be what you think_."

"I love him. . . I meant I love his voice!" Feliciano gasped as Bella giggled sending him a wink making the Italian burn.

"10 AM sharp!" Lovino snapped hitting Feliciano on the head and pointed at Antonio who nodded holding up one finger then made a zero. Lovino nodded walking away.

"Don't worry Feli, right here it says you kiss him." Michelle chimed pointing at the part that made Feliciano yelp and stare at it with a blush rising on his cheeks.

"I'm in too deep."

 **..**

 _The last name for Sychelle was not discovered so I made one up._  
 _I plan on finishing all the stories I have on my fanfiction account and I picked this story first to complete! I hope you all it :3_

 _TitanPandora_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor Singing in the Rain. Everything goes to the creator and I make no profit off the story._


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig kept wondering why Lovino wanted to start the dancing so early. He knew that there was always a saying that the morning was the best time for anything, but this was literal hell.

Being a teenage student, Ludwig wasn't very good at waking up at 10AM-fucking-sharp and going down to the school for three hours to dance his heart out.

"Ludwig, glad you could make it." Feliciano smiled as he greeted him at the hallway. Ludwig noticed how Feliciano was wearing a blue running shirt and long yoga pants that hugged his legs in every way possible.

"I couldn't really not go. Your brother would of dragged me out of my house anyways."

Feliciano laughed like that was a joke, when Ludwig was being 100% honest.

"Here! I got the key!" Antonio came running from the hallway with Lovino following with not much enthusiasm. Antonio zipped passed Feliciano and jammed the key into the door and opened up the auditorium door with a kick of his foot. He held the door open for the three students and got similar thank yous.

"Wait! Hold the door!" Mrs. H came through the double doors in rather comfortable clothing rather than her normal skirt and blouse. Behind her was her husband in a flurry of papers and yelps to slow down since she had her hand clamped around his wrist.

"Good morning Mrs. H! Oh Mr. Eldstien, you brought coffee!" Antonio noted with a smile as she walked into the room.

"Lovino requested us to get some for himself so I got one." Mrs. H laughed and ruffled his hair as she strolled over to Lovino who had disappeared into the sound booth to discard his items. She handed him the coffee and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you make me get two of the same drink?"

She questioned the Italian, but before Lovino could take a sip his drink was taken out of his hand by the happy Spaniard. "Mmm, my favorite! Thanks Lovino!"

"That's the reason," Lovino grumbled as he took the other drink and finally got the coffee into his system. He looked out through the window where they had a full look of the stage.

Ludwig was lacing up tan tap shoes and Feliciano was on his phone already in his character shoes.

"Luuuuddy!" Feliciano whined as Ludwig looked over. Feliciano looked to be on some app and he was filming his face with the blonde in the background.

"Yea?" He asked standing up and cocked his head.

Feliciano only snickered and stopped recording and put some kind of filter on it before writing some brief at the bottom.

"What are you doing?" He walked over after Feliciano the video and there were similar names of classmates.

"You don't what V-Chat is?" Feliciano face looked like Ludwig said something scandalous, "It is an app where you take videos and show them to your friends and you can take pictures."

Feliciano slid his finger across the phone and it came to camera. "Selfie!" He cried and snapped a picture before Ludwig could even register.

"This is unreasonable." Ludwig muttered as Feliciano wrote 'Selfie with the bae' as the caption and saved it to his story.

"Time for stretching!" Lovino yelled as he came the aisle with Antonio following him. "Give me that phone." He demanded and Feliciano only whined setting it on the floor and slide it gently across the stage.

"It's gone, you don't need to take it~" He smiled brightly and all he got was an angrily glare from Lovino. Antonio got a running start from the sound both and successfully jumped up to the stage with a clap of his tap shoes hitting the ground.

Lovino followed Antonio less gracefully and stood in front of the three. "We have three hours to perfect a dance before the cast comes and we start the scenes and lines. We are starting at Good Morning."

Feliciano excitedly clapped his hands and Ludwig sent Lovino a firm nod as Antonio stood there with his bliss smile. Ludwig never could understand how Antonio could smile for so long, but he knew Antonio was actually a very angry child hiding inside. (That information was taken from Gilbert and in his chats with Francis)

"Now we stretch! Go!" Lovino demanded and Ludwig watch Feliciano do the scorpion and Antonio went down to the ground spreading his legs extremely wide and laid his chest on the ground.

"What is wrong Ludwig?" Lovino asked as he walked to the awkward German. "Not flexible enough?" he teased and Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the director as he flexed his arm. He swore he heard Feliciano gasp beside him.

"I'll be fine." Ludwig bent down and Lovino let out a sudden gasp as he was picked up and Ludwig changed his position to laying down. Ludwig proceeded to bench press the Italian. Antonio cheered Ludwig on, while Lovino was spitting threats. Feliciano had ran to film as Ludwig was getting cocky.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt!" Mrs. H yelled from the sound booth, "don't hurt my Student Director! We need him!" she demanded.

"I'll bring him back in one piece Mrs. H." Ludwig promised as he sat down Lovino who was practically livid, his cheeks a dark red.

"Bastard!" Lovino snarled angrily as he crossed his arms. Antonio noticed the tension and walked over hugging him with a bright smile.

"Luddy~ You're so strong!" Feliciano giggled as he latched onto the latter's bicep and started squeezing it making the man uncomfortable.

"Stop that." Ludwig muttered trying to shake Feliciano off his arm, but the Italian was glued with a wide grin as he was praising the muscles as Lovino was shooting daggers at the back of the German's head.

"I'm here!" The auditorium range with an annoying French accent.

Lovino almost groaned as he looked at the Frenchman, his name was Francis Bonnefoy, but mostly known as-

"Look it's Arthur boyfriend!" Antonio gasped happily as he jumped off the stage to engulf his close friend in a spinning hug.

"Oui! It's me! Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur's boyfriend!" Francis repeated as he posed for the imaginary cameras.

Francis was picked to be the Student Dance Director with his utmost knowledge of everything ballet, tap, and jazz. He always wore his hair in high (man) buns and today he wore a short sleeve V-neck with a pink infinity scarf and black leggings with jazz shoes.

Lovino wondered why so many people thought this man wasn't gayer than Ludwig, or even Berwald.

"Let's dance tonight my children!" Francis put his arm around Antonio and lead him to the stage.

Mrs. H came from the sound booth with her coffee and two seats which she climbed up the stairs to the stage and set up the folding chairs. Lovino quickly took a seat with her and sipped at his coffee as Francis gave Feliciano and Ludwig a script.

"Let's start at the front of the scene. Feliciano sit down." Lovino instructed as Mrs. H nodded with him, agreeing.

Ludwig shuffled his papers and looked around, "Well take a last look at it. It will be up for auction by morning," he said dejectedly.

"You're out of your mind," Antonio walked over and took Ludwig's shoulders. "It's Saturday! No bank is going to for-close until Monday."

Ludwig glared pushing the man away and crossed his arms.

"Oh Don, it wasn't that bad!" Feliciano pleaded with a sad smile.

"No. There's no kidding myself," Ludwig sighed, "Once they release "The Dueling Cavalier," Lockwood and Lamont are through."

Lovino put his hand to stop the scene, "Ludwig, start walking over to Feliciano, when we get a couch you will lay down on his lap," he instructed and Ludwig nodded as he walked over to Feliciano who was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Well, things went wrong with the sound," Feliciano started up the scene looking at his lines, "If you get the technical and straightened out. . ." he trailed off.

"No, it wasn't that!" Ludwig shouted as he went to his knees and laid down on Feliciano's lap, "Something happened to me tonight, I- I. . . well, everything you said about me is true, Kathy. I'm no actor. I never was. Just a log of dumb show, a shadow. I know that now."

Ludwig practically sneered the whole line while Feliciano made a clicking noise with his tongue and ran his hand through Ludwig's hair in a comforting manner.

"Well at least you're taking it lying down!" Antonio smiled and Ludwig sat up giving him another angry glare.

"No kidding Cosmo," he snapped, "did you see anything as idiotic as me on that screen tonight?"

"Yeah, how about Lina!" Antonio offered and Ludwig only laid back on Feliciano lap with his arms crossed.

"Don, you're not through." Feliciano jumped up leaving Ludwig laying on the ground with a sadden look.

"Why of course not!" Antonio put his arm around the Italian, "Why with your looks and figure you could drive an ice wagon or shine shoes!"

"Block hats!" Feliciano gasped.

"Sell pencils!"

"Dig ditches!"

"Or worse still. . . go back into vaudeville." Antonio hum as he danced around Ludwig's body. _"Fit as a fiddle, ready for love! I could jump over the moon up above! Fit as a fiddle and ready for love!"_ He went down to one knee and did jazz hands.

"Too bad I didn't do that in "The Dueling Cavalier." They might've liked it." Ludwig snarled as he sat up and flipped the page of his script.

"Well, why don't you!" Feliciano offered bending down and held out a hand for Ludwig.

"What?"

"Make a musical!" He pulled Ludwig up and they stood nose to nose.

Antonio went between them with a bliss smile, "Sure! A musical picture!" Antonio paused and tapped his chin, "Wait a second!" He grasped Ludwig's shoulders and started shaking him back and forth. "Why not turn "The Dueling Cavalier" into a musical!"

"That's impossible!" Ludwig answered.

"Why? You've got six weeks before it released." Antonio informed tapping his wrist where his watch was.

Feliciano touched Ludwig's hand with hopeful eyes, "Well, sure. Add some songs and dances, trim the bad scenes, add a couple of new ones-"

Antonio cut him off as he grabbed Ludwig's other hand, "And you got it!"

Ludwig walked between them snapped one his finger as he seemed to be getting onto the idea before he put up his hand with a bliss smile on his face. (His big brother liked to call it the American smile)

"Yeah. . . But do you think I can do it?"

"Of course you can!" Feliciano encouraged.

"It's a cinch," Antonio added putting his arm back around Feliciano as Ludwig whirled around.

"You're right!" he exclaimed out, "the picture can be saved!"

"Hot dog!" Antonio cried.

"Halleluiah!" Feliciano smiled running over to Ludwig giving him a big hug.

"Listen," Ludwig turned around as Feliciano encircled his waist, "if we can pull this off, this day will go down in history for me- March 23!'

"Aw no!" Antonio showed his watch to Ludwig and Feliciano, "Your historic day is not the twenty-third, it's the twenty fourth."

"What do you mean, the twenty-fourth?"

"It's one-thirty already! It's morning."

"Yes," Feliciano chimed between them, "and what a lovely morning it is~"

Mrs. H stopped the scene with her hand like Lovino and they turned to her. "Now, Francis, work your magic!" she flicked her hand towards him and Francis beamed.

"Let's just start with Feliciano taking both of their hands-"

The scene went on for three hours and Ludwig's legs were starting to hurt from all the trains he was forced to do while all Feliciano had to do was shuffle around and be spun around.

When the last hour was ending, a slow trickle of staff and students were coming into the auditorium with confused looks as they watched Ludwig roll Feliciano across his back and Antonio doing some kind of three-way step.

 _"Good mornin"_ Feliciano sang as he, Ludwig, and Antonio swayed back and forth.

 _"Good mornin'"_ Antonio chimed back as he let go of Feliciano so Ludwig could spin him around and then they parted with a wide smiles, _"We've talked the whole night through!"_

 _"Good mornin'"_ Feliciano laughed.

 _"Good mornin' to you!"_ Antonio and Ludwig sang together as they linked back up and they shuffled together across the floor.

 _"Good mornin', good mornin'. It's great to stay up late, good mornin', good mornin', to you!"_ They sang in unison.

Unlatching from arms Ludwig went to his knee and Feliciano sat on it as they watched Antonio spin around and do intricate tap steps, _"When the band began to play the stars were shining bright~"_

Antonio went to his knee as Feliciano switched knees and they watched Ludwig do a double buffalo, _"Now the milkman's on his way. It's to late to say good night!"_

They proceeded across the stage locked in singing as they traveled, _"So good mornin', good mornin'! Sun beams will soon shine through. Good mornin', good mornin'!"_

Ludwig and Antonio parted from Feliciano and he and Antonio started doing some kind of shuffle and slap that Francis taught them as Feliciano had his little solo _, "And you, and you, and you. Good mornin', good mornin'. We gabbed the whole night through, good mornin', good mornin' to you!"_

Antonio and Ludwig stopped with their legs wide and hands open, "Nothin' could be grander then to be in Louisiana!" They said in unison before running beside Feliciano who put out his arms and the two boys lifted him up in the air.

 _"In the mornin', in the mornin'! It's great to stay up late. Good mornin', good mornin' to you!"_

Antonio and Ludwig held up Feliciano enough so they could get him on both of their shoulders, they both paused, "Might be just as zippy if we was in Mississippi!"

Both boys held Feliciano in the air as they walked him around with his hands pressed to his chest, _"When we left the movie show the future wasn't bright, but came to dawn, the show goes on and I don't want to say good night."_ He winked as he was helped down by the boys and he was swarmed by them.

 _"Well, say good mornin'!"_ They happily sang in unison.

 _"Good morning!"_ Feliciano spoke.

 _"Rainbows are shining through!"_ Antonio joked as he flicked Ludwig shoulder who sent him a blissful smile that was forced on his lips.

 _"Good morning!"_ Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's neck and he was pulled into a bridal hold and spun around. Ludwig stopped suddenly as he and Antonio winked,

"Good morning!" they said in unison. Ludwig put his arm around Feliciano back and flipped him over back into standing position.

 _"Bonjuour."_ Feliciano chimed as he stroking his fake beard.

 _"Monsieur!"_ They started a call and repeat with Antonio and Ludwig saying things in unison with Feliciano leading.

 _"Bueno dias!"_

 _"Muchas frias~"_

 _"Buon Giorno,"_ Feliciano used his Italian fingers as Ludwig and Antonio mimicked him.

 _"Agi torno."_

 _"Gutten Morgen."_ Feliciano made a beer chugging motion

 _"Brechtish Morgen!"_

"Good mornin' to you!" They both flipped around and trained to the front with arms linking together.

With an out of breath laugh, Feliciano collapsed to his butt laughing insanely and Antonio wiped away the sweat off his brows as Ludwig rubbed his shoulder.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Lovino shouted clapping widely and Mrs. H was practically crying.

"That was absolutely beautiful, boys! Francis you are a life savior! This why you are my Student Dance Director!" Mrs. H suffocated Francis with her chest as she hugged him viciously.

"Can we get a drink _V_?" Antonio asked with a smile as his hands grasped at his t-shirt.

"Don't you dare take that off!" Lovino barked and Antonio sheepishly looked at his hands taking them away from the shirt, "if it is really worth it, take a break. You three deserve it." he huffed and Antonio squealed as he ran over kissing Lovino wetly on the cheek before climbing off the stage and Ludwig and Feliciano followed and suit.

"Hey, um, Feli?" Ludwig asked as Feliciano hugged his bicep.

"Yeah Luddy? What's up?" he looked up tilting his head.

"Why is Arthur Kirkland glaring at me?"

Feliciano stopped walking as he glanced over at what Ludwig was talking about. To his sincere surprise it was Arthur who was sitting with Alfred and Matthew. Alfred looked to be pouring his heart to Arthur while the Brit was paying no attention, but to Ludwig.

The first thing he thought was 'what if Arthur liked Ludwig?'. Which resulted in Feliciano tightening his grip on Ludwig's bicep and glared back at Arthur, his upper lip curling menacing. The Brit seemed to stop his stare in almost a sudden look of fear before he pointed at Feliciano and made a neck slitting motion.

"That bastard, Veh, Ludwig is mine and he knows that. He gets my cousin and I get the German." Ludwig heard Feliciano muttering angrily. He bristled like a cat when Ludwig put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm." he ordered and the Italian took a deep breath and then replaced his anger with a smile.

"Let's go get a drink! I have a juice box in my lunch box that I want!" Feliciano went back to being his adorable self as he lead the German to his backpack.

Still, those envies green eyes followed Ludwig like a hawk. A green fire poured into Ludwig's soul as he felt uncomfortable with such angry glares, but Alfred smacked his friend on the back of the head and reminded him that he was talking and the Brit apologized before going back to listening.

 **. .**

 _I own nothing. All dialogue and songs are owned by the writer and printer of Singing In The Rain (published in 1952 and owned by Gene Kelly). All Hetalia characters are from Himaruya Hidekaz. I make no profit and the dialogue and characters are used for entertainment only._

 _(Now that legal stuff is out of the way) Thank you to all the nice reviews! I have a hunch that this story is going to be quite popular with my theater readers! So, stay tuned to know why Arthur is so angry, Francis's dancing and solo, Lovino being benched pressed by Ludwig, and singing! (mostly in the rain)_

 _TitanPandora (For more alerts and my natural stupidness, follow me on twitter under TitanPandora! Thank you my lovelies!)_


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to go get my brother, he has my lunch," Ludwig explained as he held his phone in his other hand.

Feliciano simply smiled as he sipped on his juice box with a bright nod and Ludwig took his leave walking up the aisle and went outside to go talk to his brother. Arthur, took his cue and excused himself as he stood up and strolled down to the seat beside Feliciano and sat down smothering his pants.

"What do you want?" Feliciano asked around the straw of the drink as his amber orbs darted over and lifted his eyebrow.

"I know what you did." Arthur smirked as he crossed his arms. "It would a sudden shame if word got out to Ludwig that he didn't earn his part."

"Don't even start you jackass. What do you want." Feliciano repeated, his patience thinning. He absolutely despised Arthur and feared him a bit, but Arthur reminded him of a house cat, they thought so highly of themselves, but they owned little, but the couch. Unless you declawed them you would have to watch out for striking claw.

"Everyone on this lot knows you like him. Why, you're only a little whore with connections with the director." Arthur pressed his nail to his lip with an amused look as Feliciano finally turned and looked at him.

"Don't you dare utter a word to Ludwig. Who told you!"

"I found out myself. Lovino expresses himself rather loudly."

"That ass!" Feliciano snarled.

"Who's an ass?" Feliciano whirled around seeing Ludwig with a plastic bag with some kind of food in a container inside.

"How long have you been standing there!" Feliciano demanded and Arthur slunk away like a minx, never looking back.

"Only for a few seconds, what wrong with Arthur?" Ludwig set his lunch down on his backpack and stood back up with his arms crossed.

"Vehehehe, just that Lovino wants you work on your dance a little bit. You look like a bit awkward on stage." Feliciano clasped his hands behind his back teetering back and forth.

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow not believing Feliciano so he just shrugged, "I'll work on it after practice. Maybe you can stay with Antonio." He offered.

"I'll go ask him! Just stay here!" Feliciano scrambled away with his smile off his face.

Gilbert came down the aisle with Ludwig's water bottle in his hand. He planned to give it to his brother, but he loved hogging those kind of things, but before he could reach Ludwig he knocked into Feliciano.

"Hey lil dude. Watch where you're going?" He teased ruffling the auburn hair, but when Feliciano looked up, his amber eyes were filled with malice.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Feliciano hissed between a smile and slipped away.

"What the hell is his problem?" Gilbert grabbed Matthew's arm asking him suddenly.

"Who?" Matthew questioned as he followed Gilbert's finger to Feliciano who went into the sound booth slamming the door behind him. "Oh, Feliciano, you know him. He's Lovino's brother for a reason, drama runs in his veins." He muttered and Gilbert lips went into a tight line.

"Hey, how about those lights. What's up your sleeves this year?" Gilbert asked regaining his bright smile as he walked down the aisle and he and Matthew walked to the stage.

"You see those." Matthew instructed as he pointed to a white sheet up by the rafters. "Over a thousand little papers bits are to rain down on your little brother as he dances in a basin a water." He looked over with a wink behind the red glasses with a hand on his hip.

"Amazing." Gilbert breathed excitedly.

"Get off the stage hoes!" Gilbert almost screamed as Lovino came at him with a push broom from one of the stage sides and Matthew jumped back as Lovino acted like Gilbert was a stray cat he found on his doorstep.

"Kesesese, the little kitty cat is trying to hurt me Mattie!" Gilbert dodged the blunt head of the broom until he could get his hands on it and pull it away from Lovino who let out a growl, but it filtered into an freegoing laugh.

Lovino was just rude when he wanted to be while Feliciano was the jealous drama teen of the family. The Vargas children were rich, but Lovino hated flaunting wealth while Feliciano was happy enough to swim in his father's savings. It was mostly the reason why Gilbert liked Lovino more than Feliciano.

Sure, Feliciano was a sweet dude when he wanted to, but he sounded high maintenance to Gilbert. He heard some rumor that Feliciano had a really large crush on his little brother and to not lie, Gilbert thought they'd be a perfect couple.

Ludwig was more of those guys who would water down Feliciano into some MILF while in the process they'd bang like the teenagers they are.

" _Mein Bruder_ better give my water before a crush his head with my armpit!"

Also the rage, both he and Feliciano had rage.

Gilbert vaulted the water bottle to Ludwig across the stage to prevent him from being hurt in anyway, but through the throw the water bottle ended up slamming Feliciano in the side of the face.

"Oh shit!" Gilbert cried out as Lovino was silent for a couple minutes before trying to stifle his laughter as Feliciano dramatically crumpled to the ground.

Ludwig ran over as he touched Feliciano head, "Are you alright? Feli?"

"I'm OK Luddy," Feliciano started calmly as he rubbed the side of his face, "just something small, plus it didn't hurt at all!"

Lovino was taken back by how calmly Feliciano took that. He assumed his brother was going to cry and blame it on Gilbert and give him the cold shoulder until he forgives him in an hour time-table, but it seemed Feliciano was just trying to look cool in front of Ludwig.

"Alright!" Lovino shouted standing in front of the stage, "Feliciano is ok so we can start lines. I gave everyone lines yesterday so get them out and come on stage!"

 **. . .**

Alfred had his script cradled in his left arm as he stood up, "Well, we're off again! Hello, everyone, hello!" he chimed waving around.

"Hello, Mr. Dexter!" A girl screamed, her part being the 1st assistant.

"Hello, Mr. Dexter!" Chimed a boy, he being the 2nd assistant.

"Hello, Mr. Dexter!" Cried the last girl, her part being the 3rd assistant.

Alfred touched his ear liked it ached, "hello." he muttered before looking around, "Hey, let's get those lights set, fellows! Hey! What's the wait for! Where's Lina!"

"Miss Lina Lamont on the set please!" the 1st and 2nd assistants yelled, but the 3rd strolled up to Alfred yelling his ear, "Here comes. . ."

"I know! I know!" Alfred snarled as he pushed the assistant away rubbing his ear.

Lovino had set up a few seats on the stage to mimic the scene. Nobody knew what they were doing so they just rolled with what the script told them until Lovino or Mrs. H yelled otherwise.

Bella came on stage with a pout on her face followed by the hairdresser and wardrobe women.

"Here comes our lovely leading lady Lina. Hey, Let's go!" He turned around to scream at an assistant who suddenly went to pantomiming working.

"Gee, this wig weighs a ton!" Bella noted with a very nasally southern accent, "What dope would wear a thing like this!" she emphasised her words as she pointed at her non-existent wig.

"Everyone used to wear them, Lina." Alfred smiled calmly.

"Then everybody was a dope." Bella snarled back stumbling slightly in her character shoes, she was caught by the two women by her side and they straightened her out.

"Honey, you look beautiful." The wardrobe-extra smiled with strain and patted down Bella's shirt.

"Yes, you look great," Alfred agreed, "Let's get into the set. Hey, where's Don!"

"Mr. Lockwood on set please!" The assistants yelled in order as Ludwig crossed the stage with a cocky smirk on his face. Gilbert practically squealed seeing that his brother was wearing the smile he always wore.

"Mr. Lockwood is on the set!" Ludwig shouted behind Alfred.

The American whirled around angrily, "I know!" when he noticed it was Ludwig he straighten himself out, "Oh, hello Don. I'm glad you our here."

Alfred put out his arm for Ludwig to walk over to Bella where she sat with the extras primping her up with imaginary makeup.

"I looked for you the other night at Wally Ray's party, where were you?" Bella questioned as Ludwig walked behind her.

"Oh, I've been busy." he smirked looking off.

"And I know what you were looking for," Bella huffed, "That girl." She sneered as they heard Alfred yell his line about lighting and other stuff.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ludwig said proudly.

"Why?" Bella pouted angrily like a child.

"I've been worried about her," Ludwig stated with a sadden look.

Bella stood up and dusted off Ludwig's shoulder, "You should have been more worried about me a little. I'm the one who got the whipped cream in my kisser."

"But you didn't lose your job and she did." Ludwig turned away from her touch as he was given some long pole from one of the extras and directed to go behind the chairs.

"You're darn tootin' she did- I arranged it." Bella laughed sitting down on her seat.

"What!" Ludwig snarled.

Bella smiled sweetly putting her hands on her chest, "They were'nt going to fire her. I called them up and told them they better!"

"Why you-" Ludwig crossed over, his hands in a strangling motion towards her neck.

"Alright love birds!" Alfred between them pushing Ludwig back to his spot behind the chairs, "Now remember Don, you're madly in love with her- and you have to overcome, her shyness and timidity."

Antonio entered sitting Mr. Edelstein's piano. He got the part, because he had mediocre piano skills and he was also really funny which lead to him getting all the comedical relief parts.

"Start the music Cosmo!" Alfred went over to his directing seat and watched.

"Why you rattlesnake," Ludwig said with a sweet smile walking over, "you got the poor kid fired." he covered her eyes.

Uncovering her eyes Bella looked at him, "That's not all I'm gonna' do, if I ever get my hands on her~"

Ludwig knelt next her taking her hand, "I never heard of anything so low. What did you have to do it for?"

"Cause you liked her. I could tell." Bella voice was sickly sweet as she taps Ludwig on the nose.

"So's that's it!" Ludwig cupped his ear like he heard something and pulled Bella to his side, "Believe me I don't her half as much as I hate you." he turned towards the camera and gave it a smile, "you reptile."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones." Bella laid her head on his chest stroking his arm.

"I'd like to break every bone in your body." Ludwig swayed them back and forth with the most shit-eating grin he could muster.

"You and who else, you big lummox." Bella asked.

"Now kiss her Don!" Alfred yelled excitedly from his seat.

As Ludwig started kissing up Bella's arm she flaunted her hand. "That's it! More! More!" Alfred sounded really excited as Ludwig pulled Bella into a kiss.

"Great! That's perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Alfred clapped his hands together, "Cut!"

Ludwig jumped back from Bella as her lips were still pursed from the kiss. When she noticed she wasn't kissing anyone she pouted running over to him engulfing him into a hug and looked up at the uncomfortable German.

"Oh Donnie, you couldn't kiss me like that and not mean it a teeny bit." She made a tiny space between her fingers.

"Meet the greatest actor in the world! I'd rather kiss a tarantula!" Ludwig spat.

Bella hit his shoulder lightly with a warm smile, "you don't mean that," she purred.

"Oh no?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "Bring me a tarantula!" he shouted and Bella growled stomping her foot, so Ludwig went in close with his hands understandingly on her shoulders, "Lina, I'm telling you for the last time-"

They were cut off by Alfred grabbing Ludwig's collar, "Stop the chit-chat, you love birds. Let's get another take!" he pushed Ludwig in the direction of behind the seats, but Arthur, who was walking in caught the man.

"Hold it Dexter! Hold it!" Arthur pushed Ludwig to the ground and stood in front of Alfred.

"Mr. Simpson! We're on a roll!" Alfred chimed excitedly.

"Well you can stop rolling at once!" Arthur ordered and Alfred's face went confused, "huh?"

"Don, Lina, come here." Arthur motioned them over with a finger and Ludwig got off the ground and Bella pranced over.

"Alright everyone! Save it!" Alfred yelled across the stage.

"Save it!" 1st assistance.

"Save it!" 2nd assistance.

"Save it!" 3rd assistance.

"Save it!" Arthur snapped, "Tell them to go home! We're shutting down for a few weeks!"

"Shutting down?" Alfred asked flabbergasted by Arthur's words.

"What's a matter, R.F?" Ludwig butted in with his head cocked in confusion while Bella hung off his arm in an adoring way.

"The 'Jazz Singer', that's what's the matter!" Arthur sighed angrily, "'The Jazz Singer,' it's a sensation! The public is screaming for more!"

"More what?" Ludwig questioned trying to shake Bella from his arm.

"Talking pictures! Talking pictures!" Arthur shouted in the blonde's face.

"Oh, that's just a freak-" Alfred started, but Arthur grabbed his arm bringing him close so their noses were practically touching.

"We should have such a freak at this studio! I told you talking pictures were a menace, but no one would listen to me, Dexter!" Arthur pleaded pushing the American away, "We've got to put our best foot forward. We're going to make 'The Dueling Cavalier' as a talking picture!"

"Now wait a second, R.F." Alfred growled back, "Talking pictures?! Why don't you take your time. . ." he ordered trying to come up for more words, "You look, you try, you see!"

Unconvinced Arthur slapped his hand on his forehead, "Every studio is jumping on the bandwagon, Roscoe; ALL the theaters are putting in sound equipment. We don't want to be left out of it!"

"But we don't know anything about this gadget," Alfred raised an eyebrow, "You look, you try, you see," he tried again, but Arthur grabbed him and clenched his hand around Alfred's shoulder with a glare.

"What do you have to know? It's a picture! You do what you always did, just add some talking to it!" Arthur stepped back and crossed his arms turning to Ludwig. "Don, believe me, it will be a sensation:" he moved back making a sweeping motion in the air as he put his arm around Ludwig, "Lamont and Lockwood- They talk!"

"Well of course we talk!" Bella came over with a thicker and more annoying accent, "Doesn't everyone?"

"Lina," Antonio came over to her putting his arm around her like Arthur, "you're talking may bring back the silent pictures." he patted her head and she snarled at him before putting up her nose walking away.

Ludwig follows after her with slight irritation with Alfred grabbing onto him and started to stage right talking his big rant about how he hated the new talking pictures. They exited off the stage left after Bella.

"We're going to rush this thing through- shoot in three weeks- work day and night!" Arthur exclaimed as he stood in dead center.

"Talking pictures!" Antonio cried and Arthur looked over at him, "Why that means I'm out of a job! At last I can start suffering and write that symphony!"

He went to walk off, but Arthur grabbed him by the collar and turned him back around, "You're not out a job. I'm putting you head up our new music department."

"Thanks R.F." Antonio patted Arthur's hand looking up at him with a bliss smile, "At last I can stop suffering and stop writing that symphony!" He skipped away exiting on the left. Arthur glanced over at man with a grim look on his face that said 'I work with idiots', but turned back to the front of the stage.

"Warner Brothers, watch out! Monumental Pictures will soon be making musical movies and motion pictures history!" He sent his fist in the air with happiness before turning away ending the scene.

With a sudden burst of stage crew they ripped the chairs from the stage and the next scene it went.

Francis Bonnefoy sauntered out on stage with a long line of girls, but Feliciano was at the front with a sultry smile as he swayed to the music Mr. Edelstein started playing.

 _"Beautiful girl, you're a lovely picture."_ He sang with a pervert smile, _"Beautiful girl, you're a gorgeous mixture of all that lies under the big blue sky, my heart cries"_

He took Feliciano's hand spinning him around in their dance they created earlier that morning. _"Beautiful girl, you're a dazzling eyeful. Beautiful girl, I could never trifle if I had you, you'd be my dream come true~"_ He spun the auburn dancer who broke from the tip-toe spin and jump into the air and into a split.

Francis took a girl's hand and they held hands together as he sauntered them around to Feliciano helping him up _, "There may be blondes and brunettes that are hard to resist, you surpass'em like a queen."_ he flatter one of the girl before spinning her away like he did to Feliciano and she arched her back with her hands on her chest and fell to her knees in a look of defeat.

 _"You've got those lips that were meant to be kissed and you're over sweet sixteen."_ The girls plus Feliciano made a swooning noise as they swarmed the Frenchman and hung off his arms and shoulders as he turned to an extra and his two fingers graced her chin. _"Oh beautiful gil what a gorgeous creature. Beautiful girl, let me call the preacher."_

Francis took Feliciano's hand and spun him out, the other girls grabbed onto Feliciano and made happy noises like he was going to get married, while Francis spun Feliciano back into his arms and swayed them back and forth as he smiled at the crowd _, "What can I do, but give my heart to you~"_ Feliciano was spun away and the extra girls went around Feliciano as a group of girls walked forward and Francis was thrown a microphone from the last show and he pointed to a girl who would be wearing something silk.

"A beautiful girl is like a great work of art. She's stylish, she's chic and she also is smart. For lounging in her boudoir, this simple plain pajama,

"Her cloak is trimmed with monkey fur to lend a dash of drama.

"Anyone for tennis? This will make them cringe,

"And you'll knock'em dead at dinner if your gown just drips with fringe.

"You simply can't be too modest at the beach or at the pool.

And in summer time it's organdy, that'll keep you fresh and cool.

You'll never guess what loud applause this cunning hat receives,

"And you'll never dream the things that you could hide within these sleeves.

"A string of pearls with a suit of tweed, it started quite a riot.

"And if you must wear fox to the opera, dame fashions says dye it.

"Black is best when you are in court. The judge will be impressed,

"But white is right when you're a bride, and you'll want to be well dressed."

Francis sauntered over to the girl who would be wearing the bridal gown and took her hand as the girls left at the side started coming over and hung off the other girl's arms as Francis hooked arms with Feliciano.

 _"Beautiful girl, for you I have passion,"_ he purred and the girls swooned, _"Beautiful girl, you have fashion,"_ Francis dipped Feliciano in an endearing dip while Feliciano's leg rose into a point, but they looked over at the invisible camera. Feliciano smiled sweetly singing along with the other girls _. "I'm in whirl, over my beautiful girl!"_ He finished pulling back up Feliciano dusting off his shoulders.

"Cut!" Yao Wang, the man playing Phillips called as he waved his hand and everyone relaxed and Francis leant on Feliciano wiping away sweat he didn't have on his forehead. "That was a take. We'll break for lunch now." Yao motioned the girls off the stage while Antonio and Arthur entered from the other side of the stage. Before Feliciano could get off the stage he was grabbed, "Kathy! Would you change and come back, please?"

"Yes, Mr. Phillips!" Feliciano rushed off awaiting his next line in the wings.

"Looks good Phillips, real good." Arthur praised touching Yao's shoulder. "I think we'll be able to meet the competition."

Arthur looked over where Feliciano went and jabbed a finger towards the spot, "Who was that little girl who just left, she looks familiar."

"I knew you recognize her!" Yao pointed at him with a smile, "I wanted to talk about her to you. You see, I put her in this number, because I think she has a lot of talent. She'd be great as the part as the kid sister."

"Say. . . That's a great idea! Well, when can I hear her sing?"

"She's changing now, she'll be back in a few moments, why not you wait."

"Well let's get Cosmo Brown in here,"

"I already sent for him, I wanted for him to hear her before you do, R.F. To see if he felt the same way I did.

Feliciano walked in back from where he exited and Yao went up to her, "Kathy, this is Mr. Simpson.

"How do you do?" Feliciano asked with a curtsey.

"I gather you are a very talented lady." Arthur noted, but he looked rather peeved to give that compliment to Feliciano himself.

"Thank you," he laughed with challenge in his eyes.

"Kathy, I'd like you to sing for Mr. Simpson. Now, it that's alright with you?" Yao asked as he pointed at Antonio who sat at the piano.

"Sure, I'd love to." Feliciano giggled and walked over to Antonio, "Do you know my Lucky Star?"

"What key?"

"E. . ." Feliciano started to walk away, before he caught himself, "Flat!" he chimed and finished walking back to the front of the stage.

 _"In my imagination. I search the starlit sky so bright. In my imagination, there I saw you in the night."_ He sang softly playing with his hands like he was nervous.

 _"And on that day I found you. How could I help, but realize my lucky star was shining right in front of my eyes?"_

 _"You. . . are my lucky star. I saw you from afar, two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming, beaming! I was starstruck."_ Feliciano started getting into the song with a smile on his face with less of the hand movements.

 _"You're all my lucky charm, I'm lucky in your arms. You've opened heaven's portal here on earth for this poor mortal. You are my lucky star!"_ He sang out. Arthur and Yao clapped together, before they were cut off by an enthusiastic clap from Ludwig entering the stage.

"Bravo!" he chimed as Feliciano blushed turning away.

"Don? You know this young lady?" Arthur asked as Ludwig stood next to him.

"That's Kathy Seldon!" Ludwig nodded sending a smile to Feliciano.

"I'm thinking of casting her as the kid sister in 'Beautiful Girl.'" Arthur explained.

"That's terrific!" Ludwig gasped and looked at Feliciano ready for his excitement, but it was cut off by him shaking Arthur's hands forcibly.

"Well, thanks anyways," he sneered, "Mr. Simpson. . . It was nice of of you. . ."

Feliciano starts to trail off as he tried to exit with a frown, but Ludwig grabbed his arm with a look of sympathy.

"Now wait a minute! What?" Arthur yelled coming up to him as Feliciano was trying to get his arm free.

"Oh that's alright, Mr. Simpson," Feliciano hissed, "No point of discussing it any further, I'm halfway off this lot right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before Mr. Lockwood refreshes your memory," he glared and Ludwig looked like a kicked puppy, "you might as well know I'm the girl who hit Miss. Lamont with the cake. Believe me, it was meant for Mr. Lockwood. . . I'm sorry, Sid. I should have told you about it. Goodbye."

Feliciano went to leave, but he was pulled back by Ludwig again, "Just wait a second Miss. Seldon!" he yelped, "R.F. what is this all about?"

Arthur crossed his arms tapping his foot, "well, we were going to cast Miss. Seldon in a featured role, but if it will make you and Lina unhappy-"

"Unhappy!" Ludwig exclaimed as he let go of Feliciano arm to face Arthur, "I think it's wonderful!"

"He's been looking for her for weeks!" Antonio chimed in as he walked next to Feliciano with a playful smile.

"Are you speaking for Lina, too?" Arthur questioned in his same stance.

"Now look, R.F. The owner of the Coconut Grove may do what Lina tells him to, but you're the head of this studio."

"Yes, I'm the head of this studio!" Arthur hands went into a fist, "She's hired!" he announced and Feliciano gasped giving a gentle jump and an excited clap.

Arthur leant down to Ludwig and stage whispered: "Don't let Lina know she's on the lot." he stepped back with a professional smile, "Now it's all settled. Take care of it, Phillipe." Arthur strolled out.

"Oh thank you Mr. Simpson!" Feliciano cried as he hugged Antonio around the neck. "Thank you Sid!"

"You deserve it." Yao smirked as he walked off in Arthur's direction.

"Glad you turned up, Kathy," Antonio said to him taking his hand, "We've been looking inside every cake for you!"

"Thanks Cosmo." Ludwig said dreamily as he and Feliciano weren't breaking eye contact.

Antonio looked around biting his lower lip, "Taxi!" he cried as he ran off from the awkward scene.

Feliciano watched him leave before walking forward so he and Ludwig were nose to nose, "So. . ." he trailed off fixing Ludwig's shirt, "Have you really been looking for me?"

"I turned this town upside down. Then I got the New York office on it-" Ludwig paused with a slight smile, "I remembered you said the New York stage was clamoring for you."

Feliciano sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "A slight exaggeration," he admitted, " I was clamoring for the New York stage. . . In fact I started out for New York!. . . Then the talkies came." he muttered slightly.

"You know, up to now I haven't thought much of talkies, but if that's what brought you here-" Ludwig looked down at him and they were practically nuzzling noses, "It's the greatest invention."

"Now listen, Mr. Lockwood. . ." Feliciano tried to push Ludwig away, but an arm stopped him and he was pressed tighter against the strong chest.

"Now listen, Mr. Lockwood," Ludwig imitated Feliciano making his hand do the talking while Feliciano glared at the crowd, "Just, because you're a big movie star doesn't mean a girl is going to have lunch with you just like that." he snapped his finger as Feliciano stopped glaring and looked at him tilting his head.

"Will you have lunch with me? Just like that?" he snapped and Feliciano put his hand over his mouth with a slight smile.

"Sure. . . why not?"

Ludwig jumped up with excitement as he looped arms with Feliciano and they started walking towards the left side of the stage, "Main dining room- right this way!"

Feliciano giggled as he was pulled off stage.

"Scene!" Mrs. H yelled, "Everyone get on stage!" she ordered with a bright smile. Today they got through three scenes with only minor problems such as at one point Bella actually fell over and Arthur slipped coming onto the stage at the 3rd act and Antonio couldn't stop laughing as Arthur was laying on the floor.

Her and Lovino watched the students fill in on the stage and the Student Director looked down at his notes glossing them over.

"Ludwig. Bella." He called named, both actors raised their hands at the calling, "make the kiss more passionate! We needed something that can sell, your a good actor, Ludwig. Not some potato bastard." he sneered and Bella blushed with a nod and Ludwig only huffed.

"Alfred, good work today. Be a little less excited. You looked like a porn director." Lovino instructed and Alfred laughed nodding.

"All we need is a good run-through of Beautiful Girl and Good Morning. Tomorrow in the noon, Ludwig will learn Singin In The Rain and we'll start Bella's scene and song." Lovino stood up as the actors all sighed and brushed away sweat already forming.

"Good work today! See you Sunday! Remember 3PM sharp!" Mrs. H called before exiting with Lovino.

Feliciano smiled brightly as he rushed to his bag grabbing his phone looking at all the messages received before he got a tap on the shoulder. He thought it was going to be Arthur with more threats about 'The Thing They Will Never Mention To Ludwig', but it was just Ludwig looking bashfully.

"Uh, hey, Feli?"

"Yes Ludwig?"

"Er. . ." Ludwig snapped his fingers and then became sheepish. "Will you go get breakfast with me tomorrow, just like that?"

It came out awkward and terrified, but Feliciano looked absolutely bliss.

"Oh of course Luddy! Oh my gosh you're so cute!" Feliciano engulfed the man in the hug with a bright smile on his face.

Maybe he could wait before telling Ludwig that 'problem'.

 **. .**

 _I own nothing. All dialogue and songs are owned by the writer and printer of Singing In The Rain (published in 1952 and owned by Gene Kelly). All Hetalia characters are from Himaruya Hidekaz. I make no profit and the dialogue and characters are used for entertainment only._

 _Oh no! What is Feliciano hiding from Ludwig and will it jeopardize their relationship? Ludwig and Bella kissing, oops! What did Arthur hear? Francis's dance was pretty adorable, huh, so get ready for rain and dancing!_

 _Don't question why this is so early, just enjoy it :3_  
 _TitanPandora_


End file.
